epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ELSenorTI/Fanmade Rap Battle: Whitney Houston vs Celine Dion
Whitney Houston: Meh! Put all your songs in a bookshelf! You made a stupid song named All By Myself! You don't know how to play chess! You pretend to outsmart Socrates! I won't always love you. You have no vocal range, notes and semitones, not even a few. I won't expect you to sing that Christina Aguilera song Hurt. Sometimes you refuse to wear a shirt! Celine Dion: Your songs have so much slang words in English. You sing like a fish! To your throat I can put a wrench. I can even sing in French! The YouTube account WhitneyHoustonVEVO isn't even yours. You can't even count by fours! To count by fours, you need to go to preschool! To tell the truth, I am cool! Whitney Houston: Okay Celine, I gotta tell you slowly... I am so much better than Bruce Lee! I can even hit a C6! You can't even pick up lesbian chicks. You pretend to hit an E6, but you couldn't! To be in Epic Rap Battles of History, you shouldn't! Your high notes are squeaks, ask Mariah Carey! If you have a YouTube account, you'll sugggest Santa Claus vs The Tooth Fairy! The only French I know is bonjour! To go to Africa, not even an elephant can give you a tour! Your suggestions, neither NicePeter or EpicLloyd would suggest it. Another Canadian being in Epic Rap Battles of History, god for bits! You are stupid, you are also hurting my ears! The words I am saying you can't even hear. You need to learn sign language, no need to say bye. See you in heaven, goodbye. Celine Dion: Your raps are lame. You're not throwing flame. Great you died, now I won! The only thing you needed was a gun. Mariah Carey: Not so fast. If I win this rap battle it'll be a fast. So don't fuck with me, this is MC! You squint and you can't even see! I can even win a rap battle between Ariana Grande. She covered Emotions, you need to be a chicken an egg you need to lay! Your songs are a shitter, you motherfucker. I can hit the whistle register. You're as annoying as Annoying Orange and Fred. Winning this rap battle? Get back to bed! Go bite a beak. You're raps are weak! My sixth-octave notes and seventh-octave notes can make you freak out. It can make you shout. Hey bitch! Go be topless on a nudist beach! If not in a nudist beach, go be topless on a dam! I'd be going, oh damn! Your verses can't even last! Please, I'll kick your ass! You can't even dance to this beat! Your songs are shit! No, the battle isn't done yet! Please, Beyonce with you had a bet! Sperm is your water. In baseball you're not the batter. Celine Dion: All those things are false. This problem I won't solve. You made me lose. Just look, your gay! You have blue suede shoes! Mariah Carey: Please shut the fuck up Celine Dion! Now this rap battle is done! WHO WON? SAY ON THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW Category:Blog posts